A Night Out
by Allygurl101
Summary: In which Ally and Trish go out to a popular club and Ally meets a mysterious blonde boy. What will happen when she accidentally goes home with him... My first ever fanfiction so please R&R :) -Rated T for language-


**hello fellow fanfictioners! :) Okay so I've always wanted to make a fanfiction but wasn't confident enough to try. But now, with some support from friends, I've decided to **_**try**_** and be confident in this decision. It may not be the **_**best**_**, but I feel really good about it! so I hope you enjoy, review and favourite! ;D **

Ally's POV

It's dark in here. Other than the fluorescent lights that swirl around the plain white walls in this impeccably tiny space- like seriously, for a club that is apparently _so_ popular, you would _think_ that they could expand the place- it's dark, I can barely see my friend Trish who I am linked arms with. I observe some more, and see that the club has a huge bars where girls in short tight- and I mean _tight_- dresses are shamelessly flirting with the bartenders in hopes to get free alcohol. I want to say that they look like typical sluts like I usually would, however, tonight I'm wearing a dress of equal amount of material, which is not much.

I snap out of my observation when I hear my _lovely_ (note my sarcasm) friend Trish snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Huh? What? Sorry." I say to her. She rolls her eyes and screams-probably because I wouldn't be able to hear her over this ear-splitting nonsense- in my ear, "LET'S DANCE!" She then starts pulling us to the dance floor that is _**full**_ of people grinding against each other.

I am 100% sure that this is **not** my crowd so I slip my arm out from hers and start walking away when I feel a sharp pull on my right arm. "OOOH no chica, not today. Tonight, you and I are going to get our party on!" Trish says to me. I frown and dejectedly follow her to the middle of the dance floor.

After what seems like _hours_, Trish pulled me over to the bar so we could start getting a little tipsy, she promised that this time she wouldn't go over the top and get shitfaced, unlike last time… We get to the bar after we squeezed our way through the crowd of girls and come face to face with a tall, lanky ginger whose nametag read _DEZ_. I was waiting to hear Trish say our usual order, vodka cranberry no ice and appletini, however she seemed to be in a trance-like state looking at Dez. I looked at him and saw that he looked the same. I decided to take this opportunity and leave, seeing as Trish would probably end up going home with .

I started walking towards the exit when I felt a masculine hand on my ass, followed by a whisper in my ear. "Hey honey, what's a fine woman like you doing all alone." I felt his hands trailing lower than what I'd be comfortable with. I turned around and glared daggers at the man, while getting a good look at him. He was tall, at least 6 foot, he looked to be in his thirties, which is disgusting seeing as I'm only 22. He had dark brown hair that was being held back by grease -YUCK- and he had a scruff on his bulldog features. "Excuse me sir, but I feel _**extremely**_ uncomfortable so could you _**please**_ be kind enough to remove your hands from my ass." I said with fire in my eyes and venom dripping out of my voice. He obviously was trying to get sacked today and brought his hands up to my waist and started drawing circles into my skin. "Come on baby, don't be like that. I can see it in your eyes that you're into me as much as I'm into you." he replied in what I think _he _thought was a soothing voice but to me it sounded suggestive. I grabbed his arms and threw them off of me but not before saying, "Not a CHANCE in Hell." and tried turning back towards the door, however he grabbed my wrist really tight and spun me around. "No way little missy, I _know _you want me." He said with a wink at the end. I cringed and started to try and wiggle myself free from his grasp. "NO!" I shouted at him when he pulled me towards the dance floor. "I believe the lady said she didn't want to go with you." A voice said.

I turned around and saw the owner of the voice belonged to a cute blonde with hazel eyes and looked to be 24, judging by his height of 6 foot 3 and young face. The creepy man, whom I will now refer to as Mr. Whackjob, pulled me into his chest where I got a horrible stench of cologne and sweat, nearly making my eyes water, and this time not from fear. "Back off dick, we were about to go dance so leave us alone." Mr. Whackjob said. I pushed his chest as hard as I could and he stumbled back. "Yea RIGHT!" I shouted at him then, shocking me to the very core but I blame it on the adrenaline of near-rape, I sacked him as hard as I possibly could. I heard Mr. Whackjob yell out a string of profanities while clutching his pants and fell to his knees. "Ooh." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around and came face-to-face with Mr. Blondie. I pulled my dress down a little and rolled my shoulders. "Serves that bastard right for trying to mess with me." I said. He chuckled cutely and brought out his hand to shake. "I'm Austin Moon." He said to me, casting a charming smile my way. "I took his hand and shook it while saying, "Nice to meet you, Austin, I'm Ally Dawson." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and I took this time to notice his features, he had perfect blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes and was wearing a black form-fitting shirt with a dog whistle chain around his neck and dark wash jeans. All in all, he looked really good.

I cleared my throat and said to him, "Well, Austin, it was really nice meeting you and thank you _so_ much for helping me, you're literally a lifesaver, however I really need to go find my friend, Trish." I said to him and turned around and started walking away. "Wait!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. Instinctively, I turned around and saw Austin standing two feet away from me. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a quick drink with me." He said to me. Before I could reject him, he persuaded me by saying, "Come on, it's the least you could do for your lifesaver." He said with a smirk. I saw no harm in having one drink so I complied. "Fine, **one** drink, Austin." He cheered and lightly grabbed me by the wrist, which sent bolts of electricity to fly up my arm and through my body in waves, and started pulling me towards the bar.

I don't remember much, just a lot of laughing and drinks and Austin ordering _more _drinks and now I'm here. Eyes closed. In my bed. But not alone. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings that _should_ be familiar, with my dresser in the corner and my keyboard next to it. however, I see men's clothes all over the room and a little black dress that looks oddly familiar. As soon as I see the dress, I involuntarily shiver, even though I'm not cold because I'm in the arms of a bulky, warm stranger. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I realise that **I'M IN THE ARMS OF A STRANGER** and I turn around to see a mop of blonde hair that belongs to a familiar looking boy. As soon as I see him, a name instantly pops into my head. _Austin_.

I look down under the covers and see that I'm still wearing my underwear and see that Austin has sweatpants on, and I instantly relax. I try sitting up but am unable to for two reasons. One, I have an enormous headache. And two, Austin's arms tighten around me. I try wiggling out of his arms but that failed so I try shaking him awake. "_Austin_… Austin. AUSTIN! **AUSTIN!**" I yell in his ear, making his eyes fly open and him sitting up at lightning speed which, unfortunately, causes me to shriek in surprise and fall off the bed. I groan and open my eyes and see Austin looking over me on his bed. "Ally? Are you alright?" He asks me. I jump up and grab my dress and quickly slip it on while answering his question, albeit awkwardly I might add. "Yup good as ever!" He chuckles at my awkwardness and asks me if I want breakfast. I nod my head in response and he gets up and I now have a perfect view of his _perfect _tanned chest. "Like what you see?" He asks me snapping me out of my trance. I shrug nonchalantly and say, "I've seen better." and walk away smirking while he just stands there.

I am casually walking out his bedroom when I feel myself lift up off the ground and shriek in laughter, knowing that it's Austin. He throws me over his shoulder and says, "Oh yea? You've seen better?" He asks me and all I do is laugh harder. He chuckles and starts walking towards the kitchen, with me still over his shoulder. "Austin! Put me down!" I yell, going into another round of laughter. He laughs with me and says, "Not until you say that Austin Moon has the sexiest abs I've ever seen." I comply and repeat what he said. He sets me down so I'm now face to face with him. We're still laughing like idiots and looking into each other's eyes.

As our laughter subsides, we still don't break eye contact and I now notice that we're closer and I'm looking up at him while he looks down at me. As I stare into his hazel eyes, I notice that he has little flecks of gold in them. "Austin?" I question in a whisper. He smiles and leans down to capture my lips in a kiss. We both smile into the kiss and I feel like there are fireworks go off all around us. Too soon, we break apart for air and he pecks me lightly again on the lips. "Ally," he starts, "I know that we only met last night but it feels like I've known you forever. Will you please do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" He asks me

I kiss his lips again and ask him, "Does that answer your question?" I ask him smiling wide. He smiles back and leans down and kisses me again, with passion and all I can think is, _'thank you Trish.'_


End file.
